1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved stackable storage bin and, more particularly, to a stackable storage bin which is at least partially transparent and at least partially translucent and has a pivotable and removable lid and wherein two bins may be interlocked with each other when in a vertically stacked array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of storage bins of the type which are stackable are known in the art. Many of these stackable storage bins are used for storage and/or display of a variety of articles and goods.
There is still a need, however, for a stackable storage bin which is securely interlocked with a lower bin when it is stacked thereon and which is at least partially transparent so that the contents of the bin may be observed from the outside even when the bin has a lid or cover thereon.